The present invention relate to an apparatus for generating electricity from wind power.
There are many apparatuses for generating electricity from wind power, which have been developed and manufactured and are currently in use. It is believed that there is a need in apparatuses that are more efficient in capturing energy from wind, with significantly reduced dimensions, reduced manufacturing, installation, and servicing costs, easily installable in any populated areas and on rooftops, while being appealing to most and safe for people, animals, and birds.
An apparatus which has been designed with this in mind is disclosed in our patent application Ser. No. 13/337,157 filed on Dec. 26, 2011